NT Warrior fanfic: The Net Z Virus
by Akira Strife
Summary: Chaud doesn't like Rine. Rine's the only person to tell Chaud he's not that good at net battling as he thought. Lan however, seems to look up to Rine more as a friend. Megaman will also get aquanted with a new friend who he knew in the past but cannot rem


Mega man NT Warrior Fanfic

Okay, this is how the speech will go!

Normal out loud talking "blah…"

Thoughts 'blah…'

Net Navi's talking /blah…/

Akira: Rine is MY original character! He belongs to me! I kind of based him off my brother and my friend but created him myself. As for all the others, they belong to Capcom! OH CAPCOM I LOVE YOU! Anyway, as for Zero, he's not really an original character but it was my idea to have him as a Net Navi. I also have two new original characters coming in later, but them I will mention later. He, he have fun witnessing Chaud's defeat! (I hate him with a passion!).

**Chapter 1: Chaud vs. Rine**

"Hey you!" Chaud said, stepping out from behind the crowd, "Were you the one who called me a rookie?!"

"Yes I was. Is there a problem?" A boy with short silver hair asked, crossing his arms and walking up to Chaud.

"Then that's the problem! You-" Chaud said. He stopped mid sentence because Lan had run up to him.

"You are a rookie Chaud." The silver haired boy said, "I bet Lan and Megaman could take you…"

"Who are you anyway? And why are you talking to Chaud like that?" Lan asked, "Not that it's a big deal…since you did complement me"

"My name is Rine and Chaud needs a lesson in Net Battling" Rine said, "Some champion, you can't even take constructive criticism"

"And who are you to judge me? I've never even heard of you before!!" Chaud said, "And if you are really that strong then why don't we have a net battle?"

"Fine. I'll teach you a lesson in battling" Rine said, "Besides, Zero needs a warm up for a battle to come"

/Did he say Zero? / Megaman asked Lan.

"Yeah. Is that your net Navi?" Lan asked but Rine didn't answer. Lan followed Rine and Chaud to the net battle practice arena.

'That name sounds familiar' Megaman thought as he stood on the side lines watching Chaud jack in Protoman.

"Let's see what you got." Chaud said confidently.

/Hmm…I'm waiting/ Protoman said.

"Yes. I agree" Rine said smirking as he pulled out the cord and jacked in. Zero appeared. (Looks like Zero from the game Megaman/Rockman Zero)

/Wha…! / Protoman said shockingly. The net Navi before him looked exactly like the Navi Wily was after and deemed extremely dangerous.

"Humph. Some Net Navi, he looks weak and the hair…he's copying Protoman!" Chaud said smiling, "You have got to be kidding me"

"Correction Chaud, Protoman copies Zero. Zero, why don't you show Protoman and Chaud a lesson in fighting"

Zero nodded and seemed to disappear from the field.

/What? Where'd he go? / Protoman asked, /damn I can't see where he went! /

"He's fast I'll give him that. Protoman, barrier battle chip, download!" Chaud said inputting the chip.

Zero appeared in front of Protoman with a weird looking sword and chopped through the barrier like it wasn't even there and hit Protoman, sending him back.

"What? I didn't even see you download that sword!" Chaud said.

"I've never seen that kind of sword before…" Lan said watching the battle closely.

/Neither have I/ Megaman said. 'Something about him…'

"That's right Chaud. This is Zero's standard weapon, the Z Sabre! Able to cut through many types of barriers…only certain ones prevent it but I knew you didn't possess it" Rine said, "Zero always has his Z sabre"

"Fine! Get ready for the program advanced!" Chaud said downloading the three battle chips in perfect sync but Zero or Rine didn't look worried.

"Zero…" Rine stated.

/I know Rine…/ Zero finally spoke.

/You're finished! / Protoman said summoning up the blast.

/Not exactly…/ Zero stated.

/What? / Protoman said shooting the blast at Zero.

"Personalized chip, download" Rine said, placing in a chip into his PET.

Suddenly, Zero began to glow a light green aura. His eye color switched from blue to green in an instant.

"Meet Zero's special attack" Rine said.

Zero leapt up dodging the blast from Protoman entirely.

"What there's no way any Navi could dodge that!? Chaud said shockingly.

His Z saber then turned into a double bladed sword and he twirled it around. He then struck the blade so it was horizontal on the ground and two very large green beams shot out. They engulfed Protoman completely causing Chaud to log him out.

"Wow…Chaud lost" Lan spoke up not sure what exactly he just witnessed.

/Zero..!/ Megaman said running up to Zero whose sabre returned to normal and he stuck it in a sheathe on his back.

/Megaman…/ Zero acknowledged turning around and smiling, /I've heard a lot about you. It's nice too meet you/

/It's…nice to meet you too/ Megaman said hesitantly shaking Zero's hand.

/I'm not going to attack you/ Zero stated, narrowing his eyes.

/I know it's just…I've never seen Protoman get beaten like that…except from me once and well…the other reason is everyone who knows about me often attacks me/ Megaman said scratching his head.

/Protoman is not invincible. Not even close/ Zero stated crossing his arms, /and I won't attack you. Not unless you challenge me/

/That's good…/ Megaman said.

"How could I lose? You…you must have cheated!" Chaud said running over to Rine, "There's no other way you'd be able to achieve the program advanced with only one chip!"

"Try again" Rine said holding up the chip he used, "This is a special chip, designed to tap into a Net Navi's personal power by there weapon. In this case, Zero's sabre transformed into its advanced form the Double Z Sabre. It wasn't the program advanced but Zero's special move. You are lucky I didn't use the program advanced on you…Protoman would be non existent"

"Wow…you are an awesome net battler!" Lan said walking up to Rine. Chaud grumbled angrily.

"Humph…" Chaud said walking away. 'I want to know who he is…' Chaud thought, 'I won't rest until I defeat him!'

"Thank you." Rine said nodding to Lan, "The way Chaud net battles…needs a lot of improvement. You on the other hand Lan, the way you and Megaman battle…that's the way true champions should battle"

"Oh stop, your embarrassing me" Lan said scratching his head.

/So uh Zero was it? How did you get so strong? / Megaman asked, Zero just smirked at all the attention he was getting.

/The same way you do… / Zero said, /Just keep at it, and you'll be able to do that too./

/Alright! I'm glad you're on my side/ Megaman said happily.

"Hey um are you new here?" Lan asked Rine.

"Yes actually. I just recently moved here. Why?" Rine asked.

"Well, for one I never saw you before…" Lan said, "And two, maybe I could show you around?"

"I'd like that" Rine said nodding to Lan.

/Hey Zero! I can introduce you to my friends! / Megaman said as Zero nodded.

/Sure. Let's go! / Zero acknowledged.

Lan and Megaman didn't know who the strangers were, but they seemed nice enough. Lan liked the way Rine treated him as a good net battler and person, Megaman just seemed to enjoy Zero's company. They were different but not as different to them as they originally thought. Chaud and Protoman on the other hand, despised the new net battlers. They had never been defeated so quickly before and it hurt there ego. They were also jealous, jealous of Rine's and Zero's power. They were bound and determined to defeat them at all costs.

**End of Chapter 1**

Akira: Well my first NT Warrior fic…he he I added Zero! LOL! Technically Zero isn't an original character; his personality comes from the Megaman X games and his looks from the Megaman Zero games. Zero is cool and deserves to be in NT Warrior (STUPID Protoman ripped off his hair!!) but I'd probably shoot Capcom if they screwed him up. So I guess it's best if he remains in the X game's only ; This is my first attempt at NT Warrior, any help with net battles would be greatly appreciated…I also need some more characters so if you want to be in it, just review with your stats. Thanks! R&R! (Please, no flames…)


End file.
